


Stars and Stripes

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Smutisfaction Files [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, I Don't Even Know, Multi, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Darcy, Sam, Steve and Bucky doing the do.A (fucking fantastic) prompt from Holieshka





	Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holieshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holieshka/gifts).



> This is a gift to Holieshka.  
> Thanks to Livvy_Nicklaus for Beta <3  
> I own nothing.  
> If you like this, check out my other fics and my website (in profile) for links and original work.

She had her hands tied above her head because she was getting handsy, and a gag in her mouth for being mouthy. Usually her guys liked that, but today they wanted to be the ones to do the talking.

She watched as one, then two pairs of pale hands trailed over Sam’s body, where he knelt between her legs. She whimpered. 

Bucky chuckled as he reached one hand from Sam’s hip, to pinch her inner thigh, earning a high pitched moan. “Oh Stevie, Darcy-Doll’s dripping already and no ones even touched her yet.”

Steve lifted his head up from where he was laving Sam’s lower stomach with his tongue. “We should probably do something about that.” He turned to her prone body while wrapping one hand around Bucky’s dick from the other side of Sam. “Say yes if you want us to touch you.” His dark voice made promises and dashed them all in one tone. 

She squirmed and tried to get the gag out of her mouth to say yes. 

Bucky and Sam chuckled as Steve put a hand to his ear, “I don't hear her saying yes, fellas. Looks like she just wants to watch tonight.” He began stroking Bucky and Sam at the same time, ignoring the fact that she she was now thrashing against the bonds.

“Number.” Bucky commanded. Darcy stilled and knocked on the headboard three times, her nonverbal green light. 

His smirk was downright filthy. “Good Girl.”

She gave him a look with her big innocent doe eyes, knowing that it was something that made him break everytime. “Mayb-”

“Barnes, if you even try to suggest giving into Darcy because she gave you that look, I’m going to blindfold and paddle you.” Sam’s tone was no-nonsense and combined with the suggestion of Bucky’s punishment, it was turning her on even more. Her whimpering was starting to sound more like sobbing now. 

Bucky turned back to the other two, “But-” 

Sam clicked his tongue in frustration, “That's it. Steve, get the blindfold.” Steve smirked at Bucky in pure schadenfreude as he climbed off the massive reinforced bed to go to the toybox. 

“On your knees, over Darcy. Knees on the outside of her hips.” 

Bucky pouted, but threw a little wink at Darcy as he got into position. She and Bucky had been dating for a year, living together for half of that. They started inviting Steve and Sam into their bedroom more and more over the last few months, but the feelings they shared with the others didn't compare to what they felt toward each other.

Darcy watched as a star spangled blindfold covered the top half of her boyfriends face. Even the gag couldn't cover the bark of laughter that erupted from her at Steve’s choice.

Bucky’s lips pursed, “What? Why’s she laughin’ so hard, Punk?” 

“Quiet. You’ll speak when you’re spoken to.” Sam winked at Darcy as he moved up behind Bucky, paddle in hand. She let out a low moan. Steve, being the little exhibitionist he’s proven to be, positioned himself on all fours right next to Bucky and began stroking the tip of his tongue up and down Bucky’s neck.

The first crack of the paddle resulted in a chorus of moans. Bucky dropped his forehead to Darcy’s just before Sam brought the paddle down again. Darcy knew she was impossibly wet at this point. Watching Steve lick the shell of Bucky’s ear, whispering how bad he was, she was ready to spontaneously orgasm. 

She didn't know how many times Bucky was paddled, but Darcy was in a thick haze of arousal and time was becoming harder to track. It wasn't until she felt someone’s mouth on her tight sensitive nipple, that she realised that her eyes had closed. 

She cracked an eye so see not only Steve, but Sam as well, bending past Bucky to put their mouths on her. She gave a weak moan, rolling her hips trying to find friction.

“Number?” Bucky’s panting sent a rush of cool air across her now wet nipples. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but she knocked on the headboard three times.   
Suddenly she had someone's face in her pussy, eating her out like a ravishing beast. She couldn’t tell who it was at first, but then she registered the delightful scratch of a thick beard on her mons, and she knew it was Steve suckling on her drenched Ladyland like he was trying to save the world with his pussy eating skills. For all she knew, he was.   
She rolled her hips and felt fingers everywhere; her nipples, her face, her tight rosebud, the insides of her thighs, behind her knees. She didnt know which way was up or down and she’s pretty sure she’d just had an orgasm but it wasn’t stopping. 

Then suddenly she was full. She cried out, eyes popped open, back arching pushing her sensitive creamy breasts into someone’s chest. With her eyes open, she caught a glimpse of who was where before ecstasy overrode everything and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Bucky was no longer blindfolded over her, Sam was kneeling over her now. Bucky was climbing up behind him and lining his slick cock up with his ass and Steve was currently blowing her back out. 

After that it was hours, or possibly seconds, of thrashing on Steve’s cock.    
“Gawd, you’re so fuckin’ wet, Dollface.”   
“You like that, Sammy Boy?”

“Harder! More, Barnes, give it to me harder.”   
She couldn’t see or do anything, but listen to the filthy things Steve would never say outside of this room, and Sam begging Bucky for more.

At some point, Darcy’s voice was gone and all she had left in her was a silent scream before she passed out to the sensation of being filled with jets of Steve’s hot cum. 

When she woke up, her wrists were free and she no longer had a gag on. She was still trembling, but she was wrapped up in a Super Soldier Sandwich while Sam cleaned the mess they made of her. 

“I can say, after all these years, you’ve finally been able to make me see Stars and Stripes, Stevie.” Ignoring the way Steve reached over an punched Bucky with a muttered, “Jerk.” She snuggled back in and went back to sleep.   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Didja like it? huh? huh?
> 
> Who would you like to see next in the Smutisfaction Files?


End file.
